TftSA II: Miss Midshipman Tsukino
by Celestia's Paladin
Summary: What is the story of the Princess? Before the Great Fall Usagi Tsukino faced trials that she did not anticipate but trained for. Before she was know as Sailor Moon, Guardian of Love and Justice, she was Midshipman Captain Tsukino, protector of the Allianc
1. Graduation

**Tales from the Silver Age II: Miss Midshipman Tsukino**

_By: Paladin13_

_Rating: T, for violence, starship battles and at times one very ticked off princess_

_Disclaimer: I Paladin13 do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, all I own are my OCs, the plot, my laptop and one very beat-up Astros hat_

_Well folks this is the next installment on my __**Silver Age**__ series. This Tale takes place around 8 months before __The Great Fall__, so it starts out in May. _

_"__While studying the history of Silver Age I have come the conclusion that Tsukino family, that is to say the Serenity Line is a warrior line. Each progressive monarch has left her own mark on the military forces of the Alliance. The latest in the line is Crown Princess Serenity the Sixth who decided to enter the Royal Naval Academy, only time will tell what kind of officer she will be." Admiral of the Navy Lord Sir William Nagatabi-Tsukino, Royal Governor of Brushy Colony, First Lord of the Admiralty, Silver Alliance Royal Navy. _

___Chapter One: Graduation_

_Hyperion Peninsula Royal Naval Academy, Star-Kingdom of the White Moon_

_May 25__th__, Year 999 of the Silver Age_

___With the midnight Earth overhead the Queen, the First Lord of the Admiralty, the Commandant of the Academy and the Queen's Senshi guards wait on the parade grounds of the Academy for the next generation of naval officer to present themselves. The assembly turned their heads as the sound boots approached. As the sound got closer the Queen could hear a loud female voice calling out the cadences. _

___With flags fluttering in the wind, the formation grew closer and closer. Soon the crowd could see the source of the cadences, a petite blond haired young woman with cobalt blue eyes dressed elegantly yet deadly in the midnight-blue of the Silver Alliance Royal Navy. The one thing that surprised many of the guests is her braiding on her right shoulder, Gold and White, the one lead this formation is not from the core worlds but from the colonies. _

_"__Battalion Mark-Time, March," the formation stopped in front of the crowd and started to march in place._

___While still calling out cadences the blonde called out, "Battalion Halt," the formation stopped marching, "Left Face!" Then the battalion turned sharply to the left to face the crowd._

___The Queen's silver eyes swept over the formation. She could see over 1000 midshipman, the majority of them are in the midnight-blue of the Navy with a handful in the hunter-green of the Royal Marine Corps. After looking up and down the formation her eyes rest upon the young woman in command._

_"__Present Arms!" The entire formation snapped into a salute. "Your Majesty may I present you First Battalion of the Brigade of Midshipman."_

___Queen Serenity returned the salute, "Thank you Midshipman Tsukino." She drops the salute and orders the formation to go at ease. Silver eyes gazed out into crowd once again; a small smile crossed her serene face before turning serious._

_"__Good afternoon everyone, as you all should know is that this your Final Review." She closed her eyes for a moment of thought, "Every single one of you are some of the finest to walk the halls of the Academy, by being here today you have all proven your worth as Midshipman. But this worth and even the education you have received mean nothing if you can't live up to the legacy of all those who came before. This legacy stretches though the millennia from the ancient mariners that first crossed the seven seas to those who fought in the Oni War and beyond. That is the legacy you all must live by, but also know that every new generation of mariners add to this legacy."_

___The silver haired monarch paused for a moment to let those heavy words sink in. "In the upcoming weeks you all will start your final test, the Cruise. This test will place you all on board an active duty ship and will serve a full six month deployment. Those months will be harder than any Academy test, you ____**will**____ be worked to the bone, and bleed for all your worth. The Cruise will be your trial by fire; the unexpected will happen and if any of you cannot handle it, well let's say that the results will not be good. If you fail the Cruise you will be sent back to the Academy or even not let back in."_

___If the battalion wasn't so heavily drilled gasps would have been heard. "Now that you have all been informed, Midshipman Captain Tsukino?"_

_"__Yes your Majesty," The blond asked._

_"__You may take charge of your battalion." _

___The young officer saluted in response before marching forward to stand next to Queen Serenity. She does an about face to look over those in her command. "All right listen up," Rebecca Tsukino shouted in her command voice. "After you are all dismissed and get your gear sorted we have two weeks of leave no more, no less. After the two weeks you are to report to your assigned ship for the Cruise. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"__Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"_

_"__Hyperion Peninsula Royal Naval Academy class of Triple-Nine you are dismissed!"_

___Before falling out the entire battalion shouted, "Class of Triple-Nine!" With a collective step back and about face, the midshipmen fell out of formation. All of the young officers left to return to their dorm room to pack leaving behind Midshipman Captain Rebecca Tsukino behind with the Queen and her entourage. Rebecca turned to face the Queen; she saluted her and her consort before walking off the parade ground._

___TftSAII: MMT_

___Fifteen minutes later Midshipman Tsukino entered her dorm room to find half of it in a mess. Cobalt eyes looked across the room in to the mess to see the dark hair of her roommate. She could faintly hear her sobbing. _

_"__Hey Mike what's wrong," Rebecca reached out to shake Mike's shoulder._

___Michelle Harrington jumped at her touch, the dark skin young woman clutching her chest. "By the Gods Becca don't do that."_

_"__Sorry about that," Rebecca sat down next to Mike, "so what wrong?"_

_"__It's my parents; they were killed in a sailing accident of the Cape. I just found out when I got in."_

_"__Oh man, so when the funeral?"_

_"__In two weeks Becca."_

_"__So I'm guessing you have nowhere to go for leave for the first week?" Her roommate nods, "well let me check with my folks to see if you can stay with us." She walks over to the telephone; Mike can hear the one-sided conservation but soon tunes it out. She is at least thankful that her uncle had the decency to call her and is willing to speak for her during the funeral._

_"__Well I didn't get my parents but my aunt says no problem," Rebecca said with a bright smile. "Come on let's get packed, we got a long day ahead of us."_

___In another twenty minutes the two midshipmen rushed off campus to the grav-train station. By the time arrived the train was just about to pulled out. Thanking the gods for their luck the two of them boarded the train and headed out for the four hour trip from the Oceanus Procellarum to Serenity City, the capital of the Star-Kingdom of the White Moon and the Silver Alliance. The two young women admired the scenery, from the blue-green seas and ocean to the snow capped peaks of the Montes Apenninus. Across the straits linking the Mares Imbrium and Serenitatis and skirting the frozen wastes of the Mare Frigoris. At the end of their journey after crossing the Montes Caucasus Mike could make out the light and crystalline spires of Serenity City._

___Entering the city the young officers marveled at the buildings as the outskirts turned into the core of the city. They gathered their gear as the train pulled in to Castleton Station, now they are in the very heart of the Star-Kingdom. Exiting the train Rebecca led Mike out of the station and into the castle. After a five minute walk the two of them entered a long gallery._

_"__Hey Mike!"_

_"__What is it Becca?"_

_"__Why don't you wait here with our gear while I track down my parents?"_

_"__Sure, oh by the way why are here in the castle?"_

_"__Oh my parents have an apartment here since them both for the government."_

___With that Rebecca left Mike alone in the silent gallery. Mike set down the footlocker before walking over to the portraits hanging on the wall. She saw five paintings hanging, if she didn't know any better she would have thought that the women forever immortalized in oil and canvas were all the same with only subtle differences between them. Only their silver eyes and hair along with the crystal pendent around their neck and the glided band around their head connected them. Each sharing the same grace and elegance of a mother snow leopard out on the hunt._

___The first panting titled 'Selene the Great' showed woman that is possibly in her late twenties to mid thirties dressed in the uniform of a Lancer Commander, a dark green and white cloak with red stripes. Her eyes seemed harden from years of war yet soft from centuries of peace. Her left hand gripped a katana like sword while her right held a tall scepter. But what seemed to stand out was that the left side of her face was scared, a long scar crossing over her left eye, and that her left hand seemed to be clad in metal but not her right._

___The second painting titled 'Artemis the Colonizer' showed a woman about the same age as the first but she is dressed in an elegant white gown. Her eyes along with soft smile that adorned her face conveyed a feeling of peace. Unlike Selene she carried only the scepter in her hands, laid across her lap while she was sitting, behind her one could see Terra rise into the sky._

___The third panting titled 'Aria the Explorer' showed a woman that was in her early twenties, someone who may have died before her time. She is dressed similar to Selene in clothes one would except to see a working woman wear out on the frontier of Laurasia. She stood next to a table that is covered a chart of the galaxy, in left hand which rested on the table is a navigation compass and tucked under her right arm, a sextant also she carried the same sword as Selene on her hip. Her only notable characteristic is the long scar on her chin._

___The fourth painting titled 'Helena the Wise' showed a woman that unlike the others was in late fifties, she is wearing in uniform of a naval officer with the rank and insignias of an Admiral of the Navy and First Lord of the Admiralty. Her eyes were sharp as a steel blade her serious expression conveyed a felling that she seen many thing early in life. She sat in a command chair for a warship with the sword and scepter laid across her lap, her hands gripping a sheet of parchment and a fountain pen._

___She stared to look at the fifth painting when a soft voice called out to her. She turns around to see the smiling face of the woman in the fifth painting, Nodoka also know as Queen Serenity the Fifth and at her side Sailors Jupiter and Mercury._

_"__Your Majesty," Mike managed to gasp out. _

_"__Well hello there, Midshipman Harrington is it?"_

_"__How did you know?"_

_"__Walk with me," the Queen asked, "and to answer your question, I do make a point of knowing all who pass though the Academy."_

___The two women walked out of the gallery down the hall and into sitting room. "Don't worry about your footlockers I'll have a servant take care of them. So what brings you to the castle?"_

_ "__Well my roommate's family apparently lives here and…and," Mike started to break down and cry. The monarch walked over to where Mike was sitting and began to wipe away the tears._

_"__It's ok Michelle, I heard about your parents. They were good people." In a few moments a servant brought in a tea service, "So when is the funeral?"_

_"__During the Cruise Your Majesty, I'm sorry but I think I need track down my wayward friend. She can get lost from between the Quad and the dorms."_

_"__That's alright Michelle, I'm sure she will show up sooner or later."_

___Just then the doors to the room banged opened and a loud voice shouted, "Mom are you here?"_

_"__Oh hello Usagi dear," Mike is now confused the voice is obviously that of her roommate but the Queen called her Usagi._

___Mike turns around in her seat to see the blond head of her roommate peaking into the room. _

_"__Oh hi Mike," Usagi walks in to sit down next to her friend._

_"__Becca… Usagi…" Mike began to babble, the Princess just stared at her while the Queen started to laugh in an un-queenly manner. Unfortunately Mike just couldn't take the confusion anymore and fainted dead away onto couch._

_"__Well that went well," Sailor Mercury from her vantage point by the wall Jupiter nodded in agreement._

___TftSAII: MMT_

___About an hour later Mike started to wake up from earlier. Her brown eyes opened to see the Queen and her roommate sitting from across from her drinking yaupon tea and talking about school._

_"__I really wish it was a dream," she muttered as she held her head. "So Becca why didn't you tell me?"_

_"__About what Mike," Usagi said with a slight smile._

_"__Becca don't play dumb with me, you maybe are a klutz but not stupid."_

___Usagi sigh and look at her mother who just nods. "Mike just think about it, if everyone knew that I am the Crown Princess who would they act?"_

___Mike thought about the question for a while before answering, "You would most likely get special treatment because your mother is the queen and your father is the First Lord."_

_"__Yes that is exactly right. I worked hard to get in the Academy and become Middy Captain. Everything during the past four years has been on my own merits not because of my parentage."_

_"__The only special treatment she got," Nodoka interrupted, "was for her records to refer to her by her middle name. Only the Commandant, the First Lord and the Third Lord knew about it."_

_"__But why Becca do you wear the braiding for a citizen from the colonies, should you at least wear the blue and white for the Star-Kingdom?"_

_"__Because I am entitled to wear it because my father is from the colonies. Other than him I'm the only citizen of Brushy Colony." _

_"__I see," Mike calmly said, "well that does explain why you were so vague when talking about your family."_

_"__Well yeah," Usagi said sheepishly and with a nervous grin. _

_"__Well girls," interrupted Nodoka, "If you are done now, are you going to decide what you are going to do for leave?"_

_"__I have no plans for the first week ma'am, all I have to do is get ready for the funeral," answered Mike._

_"__Same here mom except I would like to see Alex on the second week."_

_"__That sounds fine girls, I'm sure we can find something to do particularly that your father is planning some vacation time too Usagi."_

___Usagi smiles widely at that information, if her father will be joining them that means staying at his cottage on the Lacus Somniorum. Mike saw that smile and recognized it, when Usagi smiles like that something very interesting will be happing. _

___TftSAII: MMT_

___Translation Notes:_

___Oceanus Procellarum: Ocean of Storms_

___Montes Apenninus: Apennine Mountains_

___Mare Imbrium: Sea of Showers or Sea of Rains_

___Mare Serenitatis: Sea of Serenity_

___Mare Frigoris: Sea of Cold_

___Montes Caucasus: Caucasus Mountains_

___Lacus Somniorum: Lake of Dreams_

___Laurasia: the ancient supercontinent that was made up of North America and Eurasia, in this story the names refers to just North America or at time the Arch-Duchy of Laurasia_

___Paladin's Notes Well this end the first chapter of ____Miss Midshipman Tsukino____, obvisly from the title this story follows Usagi. On some side notes one might noticed that I used trains as a mode of transportation instead of teleportation, I have a good reason why. I personally think that teleportation, which everyone seems to use, is cheating and the use of a spacecraft would be overkill. The uniforms used by the Alliance's military is base off the uniforms use by the State Military in Fullmetal Alchemist except for color, midnight-blue for the navy and hunter-green for the marines, rank insignias, color insignias, the braiding on the right shoulder, which depend from what kingdom they are from, and some other basic changes that will be given in my profile. Also about Michelle "Mike" Harrington, she is named after two of the greatest ladies in written sci-fi, Admiral of the Fleet Lady Dame Honor Stephanie Alexander-Harrington and Vice Admiral Lady Michelle Henke of David Weber's Honorverse series of books. Questions, Concerns just leave me review or a PM._


	2. The Curise and the Calm before the storm

**Tales from the Silver Age II: Miss Midshipman Tsukino**

_By: Paladin13_

_Rated T for starship battles, explosions and one ticked off princess_

_Disclaimer: I Paladin13 do not own the rights to Sailor Moon; all I own is the plot, my OCs, my Laptop and a really sweet hiking stave._

Chapter Two: The Cruise and the calm before the Storm

Midshipmen Usagi Rebecca Tsukino and Michelle "Mike" Harrington are looking out the windows of their shuttle that is whisking them up to Alliance Station and the ship that will be their homes for the next six months. The two young women sat silently thinking about the last two weeks they enjoyed while on leave. The first week the two friends spent time at William Nagatabi's, Usagi's father, cottage out on the Lacus Somniorum fishing, hunting, and just trying to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city and the Academy. Mike remembered her first meeting with Admiral Nagatabi, for a man who had such a troubled past he always seem to look on the Brightside of things, he always had a joke or story to tell. Usagi on the other hand thought about the second week, the sad faces of the Harrington clan, and the happy face of Alexander Chiba, her boyfriend.

Usagi looks over to the sleeping form of her friend and nudges her to the waking world. "Mike, Mike! Look outside."

Mike lazily opened her eyes to look out the window to see the earthrise straight out from them and the station above them.

"It doesn't matter how many times I take this ride the never stop surprising me," said Mike.

"That true, hey Mike I think we should be able to find what ship we are going to serve on."

"Ok," the two women pull out small handheld computers. "Let's see BC-96, UN-002, HMS _Belldandy_. Sweet one of the Deity-Class, so what ship are you on?"

Usagi faces Mike with a smile, "CA-157, SW-001, HMS _Spine of the West,_ the same ship my father served on when he was a Middy."

In a few minutes they arrived at Alliance Station and went their separate ways with a promise to see each other afterwards. Leaving the shuttle Usagi waded her way through the mass of naval personnel and civilians to the slips designated for heavy cruisers. Fifteen minutes later she is standing on a moving sidewalk heading towards her ship, she cobalt blue eyes gazing out the large panoramic glass windows out into the starry void. Soon she knew when she arrived at her ship; she could see the pale turquoise hull blazing brilliantly in the sunlight and the lettering in gold 'CA-157 HMS _Spine of the West_ SW-001' along her bow. The young woman smiled as she walked off the sidewalk and towards the marine sentries at the gangway.

"Good Afternoon Sergeant," Usagi said as she walked up to the lead sentry.

The marine looked down to the petite blond in the midnight-blue of the Navy with a look of confusion. _Is this girl even in the military_ he thought until he saw her rank insignias, he gulped at the sight but regains his composure and salutes.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am," he responded and she returns the salute, "May I see your ID ma'am?"

She complies and hands him her ID, "Welcome aboard ma'am, by my orders I need to escort you to the Captain's ward room."

"Thank you Sergeant."

"It's my pleasure, and may I take your bag?"

Usagi hand him the bag as he leads her down the gangway and into the _Spine of the West_. After a few minutes Usagi was in front of the open hatch to the Captain's Ward Room, she thanked the sergeant who to her bag to the middeck berthing compartment. She adjusted her braiding and the beret under her left epaulet before walking though the hatch in a confident manner that she had been perfecting for the last four years.

"Midshipman Captain Rebecca Tsukino reporting as ordered Sir," she announced.

Captain Steven Hornblower turns around, his brown eyes surveying the young woman who just entered the room. "Take a seat Miss Tsukino so we can begin."

Usagi nodes and take the last open seat at the Captain's right. She briefly look around the long table, she can see nineteen other middies most were just fourth-classes with a few officers, but none that she was familiar with.

"All right because everyone is here we can begin the briefing." His southern Britannia accent reviled he that he is from the Kingdom of Albion. "First off I would like to welcome every one of you to the _Spine of the West_. Now I know that she is not the newest ship in Fleet and is in fact she is one of the oldest, but she is a fine ship with a long history." He looks around at some of the looks the midshipmen are giving.

"Our mission is this," he taped on a console in front of him, the lights dimmed and a hologram of the Via Lactea Galaxias with boundaries of the many star nations flash in to existence. "Our mission for the next six months is standard convoy duty along the Triangle route with stops within the Galactic Union to operate with Galaxy Police for anti-piracy patrols and in the Star-Empire for war games." He presses another button to zoom in on the galaxy to show the Triangle route. "For the most part though we will be working in conjunction with a few other Alliance ship but we will be the senior vessel. Now that is our mission but each of you will have to work harder because not yet full officers. You will be worked to the bone and bleed for your worth, for now I would like all of you to find your duty stations and talk with your section commanders." His brown eyes gazed around the table, "you are all dismissed."

The midshipmen stood up and left the room one by one, only Usagi stayed behind as the Captain Hornblower. "Is there a reason why you are late Miss Tsukino?"

"I am sorry Sir but it was for personal reasons that I had to catch a late shuttle from Nova Atlantis but that is no excuse."

He looks at the blond with a stern look, "That is fine Miss Tsukino just do not let it happen again, punctuality is very important. You may leave." Usagi nods a leaves the room.

Steven looks out the window to see the night side of the Moon and the glow of Serenity City and the other cities as well. He reaches into his uniform coat and pulls out a pipe with tobacco, he lights it and brings it to his lips. "Well William," he mutters, "you have of heck of a daughter, she is going to do just fine. Even if we don't live to see it, she will bring in a new age."

TftSAII: MMT

A few hours later as 'night' sets down on the crew of the _Spine of the West_, Usagi is rest in her bunk reading a novel about the Oni War and a three of the classmates a starting up a game of poker.

"Hey Tsukino," yelled one of the other middies. Usagi sighed, closed her book and walked over to the table.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We need a forth for the game, care to join in?"

Usagi sits down at the table and look at the others, she recognizes all three of them, _Midshipmen Winton from Venus, O'Hara from Mars, and Ikari from Pluto_ she thought. "That depends, what's the game?"

"Ah nothing special just a standard draw game," said O'Hara.

"Playing for real money," inquired Usagi.

"Of course, but the bets shouldn't get too big."

"Ok then, I'm in," Usagi reaches into her pocket to pulls out ten 1 Crown coins and places them on the table in front of her. Ikari deals out the cards and the game begins.

A few hands down the line the women stared to feel more at ease with each other and begin to do small talk. The conversation ranged from what they did during their vacation to their families.

"So I heard from one of the marines that two Senshi are on board," Winton said.

"Yeah I heard that two," replied O'Hara, "I wonder if anyone special is onboard?"

"That problely not the case," said Usagi.

"Oh, how come," asked Ikari.

"Remember what we learn at the Academy. The Senshi are marines, they may be used to guard the Queen, but are marines none the less."

"Oh I get it they have to do rotations though the Fleet, like the other marines," said Winton.

"Exactly," Usagi said with a smile, "of course it's unusual for them to go on the Triangle route. Do also know which Senshi are onboard?"

"I think one had pink and green braiding and the other had light blue and blue, so Jupiter and Mercury."

_So Ami and Makoto are on board_, "that's good. So who calls?"

"Two of a kind," Ikari said disappointedly.

"Four of kind," said O'Hara.

"Flush," said Winton with a smirk.

Usagi's cobalt eyes swept across the table before she broke out in a grin, "read them and weep girls, Royal Flush." She pulls the stacks of coins and notes towards her before calling it a night.

TftSAII: MMT

The next morning found Usagi on the bridge in the navigation chair. She and everyone else onboard are preparing to disembark on their six month cruise.

"Status," she heard Captain Hornblower ask.

"Everything is green Skipper," the Boson replied

"Good, good, Comm. get me the Station," the Captain ordered. "Alliance station this HMS _Spine of the West_ are we clear for launch?"

"SW-001_ this Station Tower you are free float, you are cleared launch. Light your drives and Godspeed Tower out._"

"Miss Tsukino is the course set?"

"Aye Sir," replied Usagi. "Course set for fifteen hours by negative five degrees celestial."

"Thank you Miss Tsukino, Helm light the drives and take us out."

From outside the great ship the stern ends of the drive nacelles started to glow amethyst as the crystalline engines activated. Her Majesty's Ship _Spine of the West_ lurched forward from her slip and out from away the station. Within thirty minutes _Spine of the West_ meets up with her convoy and consorts HMS _Albion_, HMS _Nippon_, and HMS _Gaul_. After the convoy convened they let furl their gravity sails and entered the turbulent realm known as Hyperspace.

TftSAII: MMT

Diary of U.R. Tsukino

6/10/999

This was some day. Today the _Spine_ left Sol and entered Hyperspace by the gods I can see why Dad loves it in Hyperspace. Looking out the panoramic view on the bridge I could see the vortices and ribbons of reds, violets, blues, and greens as far as the eye can see even the glow of the sail is fascinating. I just wonder as can something that looks so beautiful can be so deadly. Well in about a week we will exit H-Space and enter the inner edge of the Galactic Union to drop off the first few ships of the convoy. I don't know what will happen afterwards but I hope it will be something new. Of course with the Cruise being the first time that I have left the Sol means that any we come across will be a new experience. Also I talked a bit with Ami and Makoto, apparently I and my bunkmates were both right about why they are onboard. Momma, Poppa, Auntie I hope that I'm making you all proud - Usagi

TftSAII: MMT

Williamson Star System, Galactic Union

6/25/999

With lights dimmed and alarms blaring, the crew of Her Majesty's Ship _Spine of the West_ rushed to their stations as a pirate flotilla attacked the convoy.

"What's our status," shouted Captain Hornblower as he entered the bridge.

"DRADIS has picked up at least thirteen ships exiting from slip-point." Usagi pauses and looks though the data again, "looks like three destroyers, four heavy cruisers, two battlecruiser, and four light cruisers, Sir."

"Shit," cursed Hornblower, "this is not good. Alright order all the freighters to fall back to the hyperlimit with a squadron of Furies and Valkyries to cover their escape."

Within ten minutes the _Albion_, _Nippon_, _Gaul_, and the _Spine of the West_ along with their remaining fighters and gunboats engaged the pirates. The Alliance warships quickly took out the destroyers who were weakly armed to begin with.

"Tactical get a lock on those CLs," ordered Hornblower just when the ship shook.

"Sir we just lost a quarter of our port broadside, we're down to two grasers and four accel guns."

Hornblower look at his DRADIS console to see the light cruisers disappear and five new ships entering the combat zone. At first he thought the worse until IFF codes came in. He heard a load 'about time' from Usagi as he read the names and one stood out, HMS _Nova Atlantis_, Commodore Lady Dame Sophia Romanov-Chiba's flagship.

"Alright that some good news. Miss Tsukino target the lead BC and send all starboard tubes into rapid fire."

"Aye-Aye Sir."

The great ship turned and fired her broadside in rapid succession, pounding the much larger craft into submission. The other remaining battlecruiser saw what was happing a started the firing on the _Spine_. To the bridge crew to universe went white as the ship went down. In few seconds the words 'Simulation Terminated' appeared on every screen on the ship, with those words everyone on the bridge relaxed.

"Cap'n we are getting a transmission from the lead battlecruiser and the _Nova Atlantis_," said communications officer.

"Put it on screen."

Just then two images flicker into life in front of the Captain, one male the other female. The male is wearing a Galaxy Police uniform, with his tan skin, blond hair, and sky blue eyes Hornblower could identify him as a member of the Kuramitsu family of Seniwa. The woman unlike the man is wearing the uniform a Silver Alliance Commodore, with two diagonal gold bars on her collar identifying her as a battle group commander, what stood out is the grass-green, sea-blue, and silver braiding on her right shoulder. She is a member of the Terran Royal Family.

"Good afternoon Captain," said the man.

"Thank you Commander Minami Kuramitsu. I do have to say that even for a sim that was one heck of a battle."

"Oh don't thank me, thank the Commodore."

Commodore Lady Dame Sophia Romanov-Chiba blushed at the complement. "Um, yes well then, Captain since I need to leave shortly I would like to pass on my thanks for a job well done and for some excellent ship handling."

Steven gave a slight smile, "Oh don't thank me," he said as he leaned back into his chair. "I just have one hell of a tactical officer conducting the battle."

Sophia saw that smile and knew she wouldn't get the name of the officer out of him. "Well then I'll include that in the report to send back to Home. Now if you will excuse me the _Nova _needs to get back to Terra ASAP. _Nova Atlantis_ sighing off." Her screen went blank and disappears.

"I do believe the Commodore has said everything that needs to be said so I think that the rest of us will return to our normal patrols. Good day Captain," said Kuramitsu.

"Good day to you too Commander," the screen went blank and disappeared. "Ok Chief stand everyone down from GQ, and get everyone fed. Comm. tell the convoy and our consorts that we are leaving the system, helm plot the course, navigation get us ready for hyper."

With the final orders the _Spine of the West_ left the system to continue on her way to the Star-Empire of Jurai. Within twenty minutes the convoy reached the hyperlimit, translated into Hyperspace and disappeared from normal-space in a small flash.

TftSAII: MMT

Diary of U.R. Tsukino

7/7/999

It's been nearly two weeks since that battle, and while we proved victorious in the end, the fact that we were also destroyed. That fact was detrimental to morale. While everyone have kept quiet, most of lower enlisted and a few ensigns actually blame me for the problem. Luckily I tend to travel with my bunkmates and when I work out I am in marine country. Well enough of that depressing news, in a few days our consorts will split off from the convoy, a few of the merchies have elsewhere to go in the Union and the Empire while the _Spine_ will travel deeper into the Empire. –Usagi

TftSAII: MMT

7/10/999

Serenity Castle, Office of Admiral of the Navy Lord Sir William Nagatabi

The First Lord of the Admiralty along with Mau advisor to the throne are sitting in his office going over some of the report coming in from the Union. When he got to the report sent in by Commodore Romanov-Chiba about the battle simulation between her task-force and the Galaxy Police he started to laugh.

"What so funny," asked Luna from her perch on his desk.

"This," he slides the electronic tablet over. "Basically one of our old heavy cruisers manages to take out two state-of-the-art battlecruisers, one of which borders on being a battleship."

Luna's red eyes gazed at the information. "Well that is something, particularly the ship, the _Spine of the West, _your old ship Lord Admiral."

"Yes I know Steven did an excellent job," said William with a smile.

"William it was not Captain Hornblower you should be congratulating. Apparently the tactical officer for the simulation did everything herself."

"I know, I know," before he could continue the communication terminal chimed. He pushed accept button to reveal face of young woman in a Sailor Senshi cloak. "Yes what is it Sedna?"

"I'm sorry to disturbed you Lord Admiral but we have a VIP wanting to speak with you."

"Ok then send them in," and he click off the terminal.

The door opened reveling a red and brown cloaked Senshi escorting in an older woman in a dress-suit.

"Thank you Haumea, could you stand by the door." The senshi nodded and took her place while the guest sat down in a chair in front of William's desk. "So what can the First Lord of the Admiralty do for the head of Her Majesty's Secret Service, Director M?" Asked William knowing that something big was about to be dropped into his lap.

To Be Continued…

TftSAII: MMT

Translation Notes:

Ship Identification: all Alliance warships are identified with a three part ID consisting of the ship's name, the class number, and the ship type number

Class Number: UN-002, second ship of the Urd-Norn (Deity) class, SW-001 first ship of the Spine-of-the-West class (the letters are taken from the name of the first ship of the class)

Type number: DD- destroyer, CL- light cruiser, CA- heavy cruiser, BC- battlecruiser, BB- battleship, DN- dreadnought, SD- superdreadnought, so CA-157 is the 157th heavy cruiser on paper in the SARN

_Spine of the West_: mountain chain stretching from northwestern Laurasia to southern Gondowan also known as the American Cordillera. The Rockies, Andes, Serra Nevada, Cascades, and Alaska Ranges are part of the Spine

Via Lactea Galaxias: a combination of Latin and Greek literally meaning Milky Way Galaxy

Nova Atlantis: New Atlantis, the capital city of the United Kingdom of Terra

Oni War: The only major war fought by the Alliance in entire 1000 year history, the Human-Oni War was started after the assassination of Aria Tsukino, Serenity III, and when her fifteen year old daughter, Helena, ascended the throne she declared war on the Oni race. The war last from 640 SA to 652 SA. See Tales from the Silver Age III for more information

Crowns: the currency used by the Star-Kingdom and the Alliance, occurs in 1 Crown coins and 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50, 100 Crown notes, the subunit of the Crown is the Shilling, which are coins not notes.

Crystalline Engines: the main sublight drive of the SARN. Consists of rods of special crystal (not Silver Crystal) that when energized causes thrust

Gravity Sails: the main FTL drive of the SARN. Uses 2 focused 'sails' of gravity fore and aft of the ship, allows sailing of the 'winds' of Hyperspace

DRADIS: **D**irection, **Ra**nge, **Dis**tance. The central sensor system for the SARN, DRADIS use data coming from radar, lidar, and gravtronics. yes I did copy this from BSG. Kobol happens to have been a lost colony of the Star-Kingdom

Hyperlimit: the innermost boundary that a vessel can exit and enter Hyperspace within a star system. The H-Limit is dependent the star's spectral type.

Fury: the main fighter class of the SARN, they are modeled after the F-19 Excalibur from the Macross series

Valkyrie: a gunboat or heavy attack aircraft. They are a cross between the real life A-10 Warthog and the fictional Thunderbolt-class Starfury from Babylon 5. The most prominent feature of the Valkyries is the large Gatling gun in the nose of the craft.

GQ: General Quarters, the call for all hands to man their battle stations

Paladin's Notes First off I would like to amend the disclaimer for this chapter to include that I Paladin13 also doesn't own the rights to Tenchi Muyo. I would like to thank those reviewed the previous chapter, Shinigami9999 and Plutomoon2, thanks guys your comments is helping me to keep going. I would like to apologize to you if the battle scene wasn't all that good; I hope the next one will be better. And on one last note I forgot to mention that in the last chapter the Hyperion Peninsula Naval Academy is named after the Titan Hyperion who in myth and in TftSA is Selene's father. I would like to place a bit of a challenge to my readers, tell me what little crosses or cameos are in each chapter.


End file.
